Hiros Revenge
by Rea Neko
Summary: I might make the rating go up later. Rated so for sadistic Gravitation cast torture! Hiro is very angry at all of the fanfiction authors. yes my friends, hes tired of always being tortured. now he takes his revenge on the rest of the cast...
1. Shuichi is the first to go

ALRITEY! This was a fun little fanfic idea I got from my Hiro obsessing friend PimmyChan! (DONT HURT ME ;) She always tells me how Hiro never gets recognized for anything and how he's such a great guy and the one that takes it all….HES ALWAYS TORTURED IN OTHER FANFICS! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Im sure you all have read something out there where Hiro is tortured. sigh well….now Hiros getting his revenge and it isnt going to be pretty…hehehehehe….

WARNING! Hiro OOC-ness!!

Chapter 1 Shuichi will be the first to go….

Hiro is mad everyone. Really mad. I'm sure all of you have seen those fanfictions where Hiro is constantly tortured throughout. Hiro gets the terminal disease, Hiro gets in the car accident, Hiro doesn't get the girl. Well guess what? He's now going to take revenge for that! Now let's see…who is Hiro going to torture first…?

All of the cast of Gravitation is gathered in a room. The room is locked tight from the outside and only Hiro has the key! Who will be the first victim?!

"Hmmm….I think I'll choose…Shuichi first!" he exclaimed with glee. Oh my…this should be interesting folks….

Shuichi was pulled from the room and it was quickly locked afterwards. Hiro then tied him to a chair, which was cemented down to the floor. What could Hiro possibly have planned for the pink-headed singer of Bad Luck?!

Hiro pulled out what looked like a mustard container, except that it was full of a nasty smelling brownish goo…

"Hiro!" whined Shuichi, struggling against the bindings. "Why are you doing this to me?! I'm your best friend!!"

"Because I'm sick of YOU always ending up with Yuki in the end! I always end up with someone like K or Ryuichi!" he replied.

"HEY! WE HEARD THAT!" called Ryuichi and K from the closed door at the same time.

Hiro proceeded to dump the goo onto Shuichi's….head? His hair to be more specific. GASP! This could only mean…

"HAIR DYE!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried out Shuichi in anguish as the chemicals began to take effect on his strawberry…er…strawberry hair.

Hiro grinned sadistically. "Now…you won't stand out as much! HA! Maybe you'll even be demoted from being the main character in an anime now that I dyed your hair….BROWN! MWUAHAHAHA!!!"

Shuichi was whining at the loss of his fruity pinkness. Will Yuki like him any less now that Shuichi is now a brunette instead of a…uh…magentette?!

Oh but Hiro wasn't done yet….ohhhhhhhhhh no. Things were going to get better…MUCH better…for him anyway, not Shuichi who is currently crying waterfalls.

At this time…a HOOKER (female) walked in, wearing a short leather skirt and a black tube top. Hiro smirked, and Shuichi looked with mild interest.

"You hired a hooker? Why?" asked Shuichi curiously.

"Oh ho she's not for me…" began the red headed guitarist, "she's for YOU!"

Shuichi's eyes bulged. "NANI?! NO! I HAVE YUKI! YUKI IS MINE! MINE I TELL YOU! NO ONE ELSE!!! I DON'T LIKE WOMEN! GYAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!"

The slutty hooker began to rub up to Shuichi in a fashion that must be a nightmare for gay men. Shuichi was almost beginning to cut his skin from trying to break the chains restricting him.

"I think it's time to leave now…" said Hiro with an odd smirk on his face. He walked out of the room.

"HIROSHI NAKANO GET BACK IN HERE!!!" cried out Shuichi. Hiro then locked the door behind him.

Man…that's rough for Shuichi….but Shuichi is Hiro's best friend! He LIKED Shuichi…oo I can't wait to see what he'll do to people he DOESNT like….

Chapter 1 END

----------------------------------------

Alrite I know that was a bit….eh…..harsh. WHAT CAN I SAY! This is fun as hell to type mwuahahahahahahha. Review please. Tell me how I can make it better and some good ideas to torture other characters. I may use them I may not. It would be in your best interest to EMAIL me these suggestions though. Im not sure how is going to react if you left suggestions on the comments page. They might think it's a GASP interACTIVE story! OH NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! --;;;

Bye Bye for now na no da!

Leah


	2. Yuki is the next in line

WOOHOO CHAPTER 2!!! Hmm… As Im typing this im still deciding who to torture next….OH! NVM I GOT IT! evil laugh Poor Shuichi sighs HieiadnTouyaLover I LOVE YOU ; I had to start off SOMEWHERE now didn't I?! oh yes thank you HieiandTouyaLover and Pimmychan for they got my first reviews! Thank you anyone else who reviewed! YAY ok I hope everyone likes it so far haha this is so fun to write ON TO CHAPTER 2!

I do not own anyone. Everyone belongs to Maki Murakami. Lucky bitch. I'll make Ryuichi mine some day….

WARNING! HIRO OOC-NESS

Chapter 2 Yuki gets what he deserves!

Hiro walks over to the room with the other Gravitation cast inside.

"Hmmm…who shall be next…?" asked Hiro aloud to himself, while Shuichi's cries of "YUKI!!!!!!!!!" in the background continued.

Hiro could almost smell the tension inside of the room, like a lion trying to pick out it's next meal from a herd of antelope. Finally, he decided on who to torture next. He took the keys out of his back pocket and unlocked the door. Hiro then pulled out the person closest to the door….None other than the handsome young novelist himself, Yuki Eiri.

Before Yuki could blink, he had been tied down to a chair. (I guess Yuki blinks very slowly shrug) Hiro was going to enjoy this one…he didn't like Yuki very much.

Yuki merely glared at Hiro for the time being.

"Well well well…I'm faced with the jerk who stole my best friend from me. How does it feel to be the biggest asshole on the planet?" said Hiro, seething a bit.

Yuki replied with, as usual, a smartass remark and a smirk. "Hn… I dont have the biggest asshole on the planet. Your 'best friend' Shu-chan does because I fucked him up the ass so much."

Hiro growled. Not the way he wanted to be talked back to. "Oh, Mr. Tough Guy huh?! Let's see how tough you are after I do this…." Hiro smirked and advanced on Yuki, extending his arm towards him. Yuki looked at him confused.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he asked, squirming a bit. (Oh my this sounds a bit weird doesn't it?)

Sorry all you yaoi fangirls out there, I'm gunna have to disappoint you. Hiro reached into Yuki's shirt pocket and pulled out….HIS CIGARETTES! This could get ugly. Yuki exploded.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CIGARETTES!!!" he yelled out, struggling against the bindings. Now it was Hiro's turn to smirk. He took one out of the box and lit the stolen cancer stick. He took a long drag, taking in and enjoying not only the nicotine, but the look on Yuki's face, which was now contorted into a full face glare. (Please do not ask what that is supposed to mean. You know what I mean. If you don't, screw you, ignore this part, and keep reading dammit.)

"Whatsa matter? You want one now?" asked Hiro, still smirking. Yuki, though he didn't want to admit it, did really need a cigarette. After all, he HAS gone a full hour without one. He DESERVES one don't you think folks? The blonde novelist then started to chew on the inside of his cheek, out of desperation.

"Hn…I see you need something to keep your mouth occupied for a while," started Hiro slowly. Okay…um…I may be stating the obvious here but….WHERE THE HELL IS HIRO GOING WITH THIS?!

Yuki gave him a strange look. Obviously, he has the same thoughts as me. Hiro then shoved something long….and thick…into Yuki's mouth…

Needless to say, Yuki's eyes widened in shock. The taste that hit his mouth at that time made him gag, for what was in his mouth was…

CELERY!!!!!!!!!!!! The leafy green vegetable stuck out of his mouth as he processed exactly what it was, for it hurt his eyes to try and look down at it. As soon as he realized what it was, he spit it out onto the ground and screamed like a little girl. Yes even more girly than when he was almost raped. If that's possible. Maybe even girlier than if TOHMA were to scream. Amazing.

"And now," said Hiro with a sadistic grin, "I shall purge your house of any and all tobacco SLASH nicotine products! MWUAHAHAHA!" He then ran out of the room and locked the door. He went to Yuki's apartment and took all of his cigarettes out. Even from his secret stash under his bed. Not one cigarette was left in the house. On top of that, Hiro also stole all of Yuki's beer. Uh oh.

Hiro walked back into the room drinking AND smoking all of Yuki's beer and cigarettes. (Smoking the cigarettes and drinking the beer people) Needless to say, Yuki was pissed. Not only that, but he was still spitting out the taste of celery from his mouth. Kind of strange considering he's probably stuck worst tasting things in there. I didn't just say that out loud innocent look.

"Alright….I've had enough fun torturing you…" said Hiro. He picked up Yuki, chair and all (damn hes strong) and placed him in the middle of a room. Yuki was too angry to notice where he was.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU MOVE ME?!" asked Yuki indignantly. Hiro smirked and walked out. It was only then that Yuki realized he was in the middle of a room filled with posters….These posters said things such as…

ABSTINENCE: the 100 effective way to avoid pregnancy!

and

VIRGINGOOD!

while a t.v. in front of him was playing a video on sexual abstinence! YUKI'S WORST NIGHTMARE! Yuki closed his eyes in horror and yelled for Hiro to get him out of there. Hiro was just having fun smoking and drinking. Then…however….Hiro began feeling a bit drunk…

The next bastard is going to be one of the unlucky ones everyone. Hmmm….I wonder who it's going to be…I wonder what Hiro's like when he's drunk…I wonder how Yuki will act after watching the video….I wonder if someone can die by slipping on a banana peel….

Mwuahahah chapter 2 complete. I give anyone and everyone permission to create any fanart related to this story. Just make sure to give proper credit to me and informing me before doing so. I'd like to see it D. I've already gotten a couple requests. Well, we shall see what insanity ensues in chapter 3…evil grin Maybe I might throw in a couple of you guys for gags. I'll have to see. I'll have to see if I hate you or love you.

Leah


	3. Tohma's turn

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Mwuahah this is so much fun to write Alritey…so we made Shuichi and Yuki, the Romeo and …erm…other….Romeo…(Shutup and leave me alone) of Gravitation suffer first! W007! (Yes I like l337. 607 4 R033\/ \/\/7- 7?) And now Hiro's…drunk….geez this is gunna be insane. Hm hm hm…who shall I torture next with the drunken Hiro? OH! I KNOW!

I do not own anyone. Except Ryuichi. Wait…no I dont own him either. Well…officially anyway wink Maki Murakami does. Again, Lucky bitch.

I hereby give fans authority to create any fanart to accompany this story. However, first you must satisfy 3 conditions.

Send me a personal e-mail telling me what youre gunna draw.

Give me proper credit for the story and idea for the art.

Give me permission to post it on my website: www.radicaldreamerrea. (with proper credit given to you of course.)

Really happy you guys seem to like it so far. Hopefully you'll stick to the story and read more chapters as they come. As you know, we have lots more Gravi characters to torture! Now…ON WITH THE FIC! Come over hither and read!

Hiro was drunk. Not overly drunk. Just drunk enough to be accepted into a Jets football game. (A/N: I do not own the Jets thank you) That's still pretty drunk if you ask me. With alcohol coursing through his bloodstream, Hiro came over to the door with the other non-tortured people inside. He knew exactly who was next. He unlocked and opened the door. Everyone cowered away from him in a huddled bunch in the corner, for they heard Yuki and Shuichi's screams of horror, not that they knew what was being done to them. All they knew was that it was horrible….VERY horrible…

Hiro grinned a drunken smile. "Who is going to be my next victim?" he asked nonchalantly. He grabbed the first person he saw. Tohma Seguchi. (Dun dun duuuuuuuuun)

Tohma struggled against Hiro. "I'm your boss! Put me down this instant or youre fired!" Hiro merely laughed in his face. Literally. In his face. Tohma gagged at the smell of alcohol on Nakano's breath.

"Fired? Gee that would be seen as kinda cowardly. People will think 'What's the matter with Seguchi-san? Does he think Bad Luck will overtake Nittle Grasper? Maybe that's why he used such an underhanded tactic to dismantle Bad Luck!' You don't want that now do you? You'll be putting a bad name on NG records."

For once, Tohma didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. In fact, at that moment, he didn't know anything at all. (AMAZING! HE DOESNT KNOW SOMETHING!)

Hiro dragged Tohma into yet another room and yet again tied the victim to his chair, though Tohma put up a great struggle. By his own standards anyway. According to Hiro's standards, he was putting up as manly a fight as he looked. (Which isn't very manly people.) Hiro chained him down to a chair.

"How to go about this…" said the drunken guitarist to himself. He then smirked, and stole Tohma's hat.

"GIVE THAT BACK! That's my favorite hat!" cried out Tohma in despair. Hiro smirked and took out his lighter. Before Tohma could say another word, his hat was no longer a hat, but a burning pile of ashes. Good riddance. That hat was fucking ugly. You'd think Tohma, of all people, and as head of a major corporation would have the best fashion sense. But no. He wears an ugly hat that's falling off his head, and fur ( or maybe feather?) gloves INDOORS with a matching coat. Jesus I'm surprised the guy hasn't started wearing a bra yet for Chrissakes.

Tohma cried his little gender-confused heart out.

"My hat has never done anything to you!" he cried out, struggling against the bindings that held him to the chair.

"Hmmm….what else do you own that I'd like to burn up….Oh! I know!" said Hiro with a wicked grin. He held up something pink and frilly. Tohma paled.

"You wouldn't…..n-not my favorite apron! Nakanno-san I'm begging you! ANYTHING but my frilly pink apron!" the president pleaded, trying to snap Hiro out of the drunken rage he had embarked upon. Who in their right minds, drunk OR sober, would EVER think of ruining a man's frilly pink cooking apron? That's not right. Not right at all.

Of course, Hiroshi merely gave Tohma a sadistic little smirk, and raised his lighter to the apron. Within seconds, the apron was an ashy mess on the floor at Tohma Seguchi's feet. He looked as horrified as he did the day Eiri was almost raped. His lower lip quivered slightly before he said softly, "I swear my revenge on you Hiroshi Nakano…maybe not through NG, but I'll find some other way…"

Ooh…. Scary. Sorry Tohma, but you'll have to think of something more clever than pushing him into the street with a car conveniently placed to run him over.

Hiro left Tohma mourning over the loss of his hat and apron to go find his next victim. Again, everyone was cowering together in a corner, trying their best not to be seen by the drunken guitarist.

Thank you very much Draco666 for inspiring me to finish this chapter! Okay, I also decided I'm open to any suggestions on how to torture the characters. Sankyu for reading!

Rea


End file.
